Sleeping Beauty?
by Obviously 0ptomistic
Summary: What happens when you pretend to sleep? HikaruxKaoru Twincest.


**Sleeping Beauty?**

**KaoruxHikaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School **

**Type: Yaoi, twincest**

xox

I knew very well that some odd, egging thought in the back of my mind was slowly and painfully, wrapping itself into an idea.

Although, something like this usually happened. It wasn't like it was any differnt from any other day.

I enjoyed these thoughts, especially as I lied here in bed.

In _our_ bed.

Sure, Mother had been insisting that we sleep in differnt rooms but neither of us could stand those facts.

The thought of Kaoru, sleeping in some other bed, waking up from a nightmare? All alone.

I wouldn't stand for it.

xox

Hikaru Hitachiin peacefully stayed still, contently watching his younger brother sleep. It had been a exhasting day at the Host Club, and because of it the two had gone straight to bed after doing thier homework. It had to of been midnight and Hikaru just _knew_ he should of been asleep by now.

Although, the mirror-image he held in his arms was just so... captivating, that he couldn't sleep. Not just yet, at least.

Hikaru enjoyed these little moments; sincerly because at school, for some odd reason, he just seemed so intrested in Haruhi.

He blamed the oh, so lovely 'Commoner Coffee'.

Hikaru also had the feeling that Kaoru was drifting apart and he just wouldn't allow that.

Since when did his dear, younger lo-- brother, become so wrapped up in conversation with some giddy, high-pitched fangirl anyway?

xox

Kaoru was wide awake.

Just not in the wide eyed way.

He was enjoying the hands carressing his head and running though his hair.

Far too much to let it be interrupted by something as silly as peering at Hikaru or talking.

So he lied there, trying to look as peacefully asleep as he could.

And by the way Hikaru was stroking him, he was positive the older twin thought he was asleep.

But when Hikaru accidently moved making Kaoru open his eyes, blink and somehow end up right in the neck of his brother, Kaoru couldn't help but yelp.

And it did cause Hikaru a bit off guard.

xox

"Sorry," Hikaru whispered, gingerly running his hand over Kaoru's cheek. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"I..Its fine, Hikaru." Kaoru sputtered out, blushing out of mere embarrasment.

"Go on back to sleep."

"Why were you awake?"

The question startled Hikaru. Usually, Kaoru would nod and fall back asleep instantly. Or go to sleep, either or.

Hikaru had to think quick. Quick, he thought, really quick.

"Think..." he paused, he just had to say that out loud. "Er...thinking, just thinking about..."

About what?

About how utterly breath-taking Kaoru looked as he 'slept'?

How his lips parted slightly to breath?

How he shifted slightly to get more comfortable?

How adorable he looked, curled up against Hikaru's chest, below his nose and now, beside his neck?

xox

"About...?"

Kaoru was going to egg him on, no matter how much Hikaru might dislike it.

And it was in these small moment when he would tease his brother.

"Haruhi or something?" he rolled his eyes. Honestly, that woman was such a Hikaru-snatcher in his eyes.

"No." Hikaru retorted back with a snort. "Why would I think of her? I was thinking about you--Youka...that new girl who was our 'princess' today."

That made Kaoru even more angry, even more jealous.

It was now his time to snort.

Bloody girl, Kaoru could clearly see she was hanging all over Hikaru, just because his hair was so; 'pretty, silky, peach smelling and oh, just so lovely! Tee hee.'.

Made Hikaru sick. Sick in that sense.

The sense of, no-one-deserves-Hikaru-unless-they-understand-him-and-can-tell-us-apart.

"Youka,' he spat, turning to flop over; breaking contact from his brother. "Is trying to get in your pants."

xox

Was this Kaoru?

Was this the Kaoru who had no trouble talking about pants with some feeble, little girl?

Hikaru nearly laughed.

Funny little Kaoru.

"Well," Hikaru grinned slightly. Reaching to pull his twin over, which automatically called for a hidden calico blush. and a small 'eep'. "I think maybe _you're _the one who want's that job?"

"D-D-Don't be stupid." he sputtered and muttered, bringing his self to flip over and get close enough until there noses touched.

Yeah, funny little Kaoru.

xox

Kaoru wasn't funny or anything else for that matter.

He was perfectly content staying the way they were, though.

This caused Hikaru to grin wider and lip-lock with his sibbling.

Kaoru was taken aback by the action, almost pulling away.

_Almost_.

xox

A satisfied Hikaru pulled away after a good mintue or two, grinning that little grin.

Kaoru was red, Hikaru was laughing.

And that only led to another kiss. And another.

And of course that led to --

Well, you get the story.


End file.
